Don't Disturb Me:: Changmin Story
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: "Don't leave me.. You're my family.. Forever.." Changmin merasa kedua adik kembarnya sangat mengganggunya. ia sangat membenci adiknya. tapi disaat semua terlambat, Changmin hanya bisa menyesalinya. Just PROLOG. R n R please.. n.n


**Author: Sacha Luph Changmin/Cha2**

**Title: Don't Disturb Me!**

******Genre: Family, Friendship**

******Rate: T**

**Side Pair: MinKyu, YunJae, SiChul**

**Main Cast: Changmin, Jo Twins**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, BOYFRIEND and others**

**********Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**********Warning: Typo's, OOC*maybe*, Little bit of Yaoi, Dll..**

**********Summary: "Don't leave me.. You're my family.. Forever.." Changmin merasa kedua adik kembarnya sangat mengganggunya. ia sangat membenci adiknya. tapi disaat semua terlambat, Changmin hanya bisa menyesalinya.**

* * *

**_Changmin POV_**

Aku benci mereka! Kenapa mereka selalu mengganggu ku?

**_FlashBack_**

"Hyung main!" panggil kedua adik kembar ku yang baru berumur 6 tahun dengan sangat kompaknya.

"Shiro.. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas.." ucap ku sambil menggoreskan perlahan kuas ku

"Ini apa hyung? Mereka berwarna-warni seperti permen.." tanya Youngmin

"Dan bau seperti obat.." tambah Kwangmin

Aku berhenti melukis lalu melirik si kembar dengan tatapan malas. Keduanya menatap ku dengan mata bulatnya. Sebenar nya mirip siapa mereka? Keluarga kami tidak ada yang memiliki mata sebulat mereka.

"Ini cat lukis untuk melukis.. Sekarang pergi sebelum aku men-cat wajah kalian.." ketus ku

"Wah melukis! Aku mau melukis!" ucap Kwangmin. Youngmin pun berseru demikian, "Lukis! Lukis!"

Lalu mereka mengambil botol-botol cat ku dan mulai mencolek satu sama lain. Aku tau kekacauan ini akan terjadi, maka itu ku sembunyikan lukisan ku di bawah selimut. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan ku, ternyata mereka mengetahuinya.

"Aku mau gambar mobil!" seru Youngmin sambil menggoreskan kuas di atas lukisan ku dengan cat hitam! Oh, tidak. Hancur sudah lukisan yang kubuat dengan susah payah. Mereka semakin brutal menuang cat pada lukisan di atas kain kanvas putih ku. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, lukisan ku benar-benar sudah tak berbentuk. Lukisan pemandangan pedesaan yang indah kini berganti dengan lukisan abstrak yang sangat tidak jelas. Warna hitam menutupi warna hijau perkebunan yang kubuat. Warna merah menutupi biru cerah -khas langit-. Warna ungu- Akh, sungguh sulit mendeskripsikan betapa hancurnya lukisan malang ku.

"Kalian-" aku menggeram kesal. Meremas kuat lukisan ku lalu membantingnya di hadapan mereka. Mereka melotot kaget. "Hy-Hyung~" panggil mereka dengan suara ketakutan. Tubuh mereka bergetar saat aku menghampirinya. Menyeret mereka kasar agar keluar dari kamar ku. Kubanting pintu kuat-kuat di hadapan mereka yang kini sedang terisak.

Bisa kudengar suara umma yang kini tengah mengomeli ku dengan sejumlah kata-kata umpatan. Dan appa yang sedang membentak ku diluar sana. Akh, aku sungguh membenci mereka. Aku benci si kembar karena selalu mengganggu ku. Aku benci umma yang selalu membela si kembar. Aku pun benci appa yang selalu membentak ku jika berurusan dengan si kembar. Tak ada satu pun yang membelaku.

**_FlashBack End_**

Kejadian itu yang membuatku benci dengan mereka. Tapi saat mereka benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan ku, aku pun merasa 'kehilangan' mereka.

**_FlashBack_**

"Youngmin dan Kwangmin adalah anak kami. Kami ingin kalian mengembalikan mereka pada kami," ucap Heechul ahjumma, ummanya Kyuhyun. Umma dan appa ku terlihat membuang nafas pasrah. "Baiklah" satu kata yang membuatku dan si kembar membesarkan mata kami tak percaya.

Saat-saat kepergian mereka yang sangat kuinginkan dulu, kini menjadi perasaan tidak ingin. Yah, walaupun mereka menyebalkan, tapi mererkalah yang selama ini selalu menemaniku, menyayangiku walau aku terus membencinya.

**Aku menginginkan mereka kembali. Aku ingin mereka terus menggangguku seperti dulu**.

**_PROLOG END_**

**Annyeong^^  
hehehe.. datang dngan prolog super pendek..  
ff request an sih..  
adakah yg berminat mmbaca n' mninggalkan sdikit balasan untuk q?  
aq menunggu~ *nyanyi2 gaje*  
sekian dr q deh..  
hehehe**

******__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
